


Acting on Instinct

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [26]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alpha Nick, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Instincts, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take long to realize what’s happening even though he’s fairly certain something like this shouldn’t be a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting on Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=61165#cmt61165).

Monroe doesn’t realize he’s doing it at first- whenever Nick is in the room he gravitates toward him, head turned to bare his neck without conscious thought, highly attuned to every movement and mood of the Grimm- and it takes an offhand comment from Hank before he even begins to think, begins to wonder what exactly is going on.

He takes some time to watch, to notice the things he’d been doing without knowing, and it doesn’t take long to realize what’s happening even though he’s fairly certain something like this shouldn’t be a thing; his wolf thinks Nick is his alpha even though he’s not even a Wesen, even though he’s a Grimm, and he’s been acting on instinct.

Nick thinks it’s hilarious when Monroe tells him, and Monroe might be offended if it weren’t for the way that Nick leans in and tenderly kisses the sensitive skin behind Monroe’s ear when he bares his neck for his alpha, this time in full recognition of what the move means for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
